Violence Is Her Friend
by Roxius
Summary: Lesbians and gore? Where has that combination been all my life? Mion X Rena in 30 random sentences, AU and all...mainly them being evil, really. Shoujo ai, yuri, femmeslash fic. Please R & R!


Title: Violence Is Her Friend

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Pairing: Rena X Mion

Summary: Lesbians and gore? Where has that combination been all my life? Mion X Rena in 30 random sentences, AU and all...mainly them being evil, really. Shoujo ai, yuri, femmeslash fic. Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Cute**

Sometimes, Mion secretly wished she was one of the cute things that Rena always dragged home every day.

**2. Eyes**

"You have nice eyes...allow me to rip them out of their sockets for you!"

**3. Fight**

Normally, people fight using words or fists; Rena and Mion fought using a cleaver and a airsoft gun.

**4. Kiss**

The first kiss they shared tasted like blood...and for obvious reasons.

**5. First**

"So," Mion purred into Rena's ear, "Which one of us gets first stabs at Keiichi?"

**6. Give**

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Mion screamed as she shook Rena around like a rag doll, "GIVE ME BACK MY GUN, YOU BITCH!"

**7. Sound**

Rena could tell Mion had returned home from the sounds of screams and gunshots that arose outside.

**8. Love**

"I loooooove you, Mion..." "I looooooove you too, Rena-chan..."

**9. Pet**

Just to make sure Rena won't run away, Mion put her on a leash and hooked her up to the side of her bed.

**10. Blood**

Rena knew how Mion liked her blood; shaken, not stirred.

**11. Trap**

Rena felt a little worried when she noticed a strange buldge in Mion's panties...

**12. Good**

"Oh...so good...ahh...ahh...that face of yours...ooh..."

**13. Canada**

Keiichi was more than a bit surprised when he got a letter saying that Mion and Rena had run off to Canada to get married. 'They're not even old enough to marry, dammit!'

**14. Beautiful**

Even though Rena was covered in blood and pieces of flesh, Mion still thought she looked beautiful.

**15. Advice**

Noticing Mion's troubles with Rena, Takano leaned in and whispered, "Here's some advice...try and get together before I decide kill you all, okay?"

**16. Hair**

Sometimes Mion offered to help Rena brush her hair just so she could see what kind of shampoo she had used today.

**17. Friend**

"We'll always be friends, okay?" Rena said, and Mion smiled, trying to conceal the sadness in her heart; she wanted them to be more than friends.

**18. Fly**

"I'll fly with you..."

**19. Alarm**

Mion's alarm clock rang loudly for a few moments before Rena reached over and smashed it against the wall.

**20. Dance**

As soft music played in the background, Mion held out her hand to Rena and asked, "...Would you care to dance?" Smiling, Rena took the green-haired girl's hand.

**21. Death**

Takano smirked as she watched Rena and Mion executed by her hand. "See you two faggots in hell."

**22. Alcohol**

By sticking Mion and Rena in a room together and providing them nothing but alcoholic drinks, Takano's plan finally began...

**23. Threat**

"IF YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN LIKE THAT...I'LL RIP YOUR BALLS OFF AND EAT THEM!!"

**24. Warm**

Rena loved the warm feeling she got whenever she touched Mion's hands.

**25. Song**

Rena was overjoyed when she found Mion was going to sing for her on her birthday; however, that enjoyment soon went down the drain when the music for 'Yellow Submarine' started to play.

**26. Hate**

"Do you...hate me?" "No. I could never hate you."

**27. Photo**

Jiro Tomitake didn't mind taking a photograph for Rena and Mion, but he didn't expect they'd want a picture taken of them kissing.

**28. Crazy**

Sometimes, they went a little crazy...and Keiichi was usually the one to take the blunt of their assaults.

**29. Know**

"If I'm going to die here, I want you to know-" One hit, and she was dead.

**30. Fireworks**

Rena and Mion watched fireworks of the Watanagashi Festival light up the sky before leaning in towards one another...

* * *

A/N: If you don't like it, then I apologize. I'M TRYING, OKAY? I any case, expect more Higurashi...


End file.
